pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrysler
Chrysler is the automated attendant to Dominique de Sade from Jun Mochizuki's The Case Study of Vanitas. As her attendant, Chrysler follows Dominique everywhere, and thus has accompanied on her journey to find Noé Archiviste in order to take him as her guest to the Bal Masque, while also checking on his overall well-being. Description Appearance Coming Soon! Personality Coming Soon! Plot When Dominique is invited to a Bal Masque in Altus and subsequently seeks out Noé in order to bring him as her guest, thus she and Chrysler travel to Averoigne, only to find out that Noé is on an errand for her grandfather, The Master, in Paris. As a result, Chrysler and Dominique venture to Paris, where Dominique eventually comes across Dante and questions him for information about Noé's whereabouts - learning that Noé had become involved with a human doctor named Vanitas and that the two are using The Book of Vanitas to cure Curse-Bearers; with Dante elaborating on the incident involving Amelia Ruth aboard La Baleine and revealing that Noé is now with Count Parks Orlok at Galerie Vivienne. With this in mind, Dominique and Chrysler make their way to Galerie Vivienne, where Dominique has Chrysler shower her in roses in order to accentuate her arrival. Dominique is then met at the door by Nox, whom is shocked to see a member of the aristocracy standing before her. Dominque then claims that she is Noé's fiancé, leading to Nox inviting her and Chrysler in - where they overhear Noé talking about how Charlatan was responsible for making Amelia a Curse-Bearer. Crashing through the doors to Count Orlok's office, Dominique claims to have heard everything and greets Noé happily. While Noé denies that Dominique is truly his bride-to-be, causing great stress to Nox - who had believed Dominique's ruse - Dominique takes Nox into her arms and teases her by asking her not to be angry because it would ruin her adorable face. With Manet and Amelia reacting to Dominique's teasing of Nox, Noé and Vanitas discuss the situation - with Noé introducing Chrysler to Vanitas - who is still showering Dominique in roses. Once the pleasantries are done with, Dominique apologizes to Count Orlok for her and Chrysler just barging in like they did - only for Count Orlok to admit that Dominique's predecessors were far more rude than she has been. This prompts Dominique's final act of rudeness - putting Noé in a collar and leash and leading him out of Galerie Vivienne for her own agenda alongside Chrysler and Murr. Together, Chrysler, Dominique, Noé and Murr make their way to a nearby bookstore - where Dominique gains access to The Border hidden within - preparing for them to enter Altus as she explains that by attending the Bal Masque with her, Noé could question Lord Ruthven - who will also be in attendance - about Curse-Bearers; as he'd been rumored to be conducting his own experiments involving Curse-Bearers. With Chrysler and Murr being held onto by Dominique and Noé, they are allowed passage into Altus - however Vanitas, having followed them to The Border - enters on his own, prompting a hasty rescue by Noé mere moments before they're all transported to Altus; which would have left a human like Vanitas perpetually between realms. Chrysler then proceeds through Altus Paris with Noé, Dominique, Vanitas and Murr until they reach a large carriage Dominique had kept waiting for them so that they could change before the Bal Masque. Powers and Abilities * Object Propulsion - Chrysler is capable of holding a great quantity of objects (i.e. roses), which he is capable of shooting out of the top of his body and scatter across an area for a great deal of time. Relationships Dominique Coming Soon! Gallery 6 - Dominique Noe Murr Chrysler.jpg|Chrysler, Dominique, Noé and Murr arrive at The Border 6 - Dominique Noe Chrysler.jpg|Chrysler, Dominique and Noé in The Border Domi-3.jpg|Chrysler, Murr and Dominique in inner cover of Volume 3 Appearances }} Trivia *Chrysler's name is variant of Germanic word "kreisler", which means "spinning top". Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:The Case Study of Vanitas Category:Servants